The present invention relates to a process for the production of red herbal wine named as Palam Queen from ripe berries of Berberis lycium, herbal wine named Palam Belle from fruits of Pyrus pashia and sweet wines named Rohtang Chill and Thamsar Breeze form ripe fruits of Actinidia deliciosa and Syzygium jambos respectively.
The product is a self-preserving nutritive herbal health drink of high valuation and has much commercial value and applications. It is unique with respect to must composition, fruit, water quality of the region, temperature, acidity and duration of fermentation carried out, process for activation and maintenance of the yeast culture and the unique climate and soil conditions of the region offer for producing fine bouquet and maturation to the product.
About 40 species of berberis belonging to family Barbaridacae are reported, all of which are mentioned as used medicinally. Reference may be made to the book xe2x80x98Indian Medicinal Plantsxe2x80x99 by Kirtikar and Basu, vol. I. Second Edn. 1993, Periodical Experts Book Agency, D-42, Vivek Vihar, Delhi-110032, wherein it is said that all seem to have similar therapeutical properties. Among many species of berberis growing wild in the Himalayan subtropical belt at altitudes ranging from 1000-2200 m, the most commonly reported ones are B. lycium, B. asiatica, B. arristata, B. chitria, B. osmastonii, B. insignis, B. vulgaris, B. wallichiana, B. coriaria, B. floribunda, B. himalaica, B. jaeschkeana, B. lambertii, B. tinctoria, B. virescens, B. nepalensis, B. petiolaris and B. umbellata. Reference may be made to the book xe2x80x98Glossary of Indian Medicinal Plantsxe2x80x99 by R. N. Chopra, S. L. Nayar and I. C. Chopra. CSIR, New Delhi, India, 1956, p36 and xe2x80x98The Wealth of India, Raw Material, vol.2: B, 1998, p114-115, wherein species names and descriptions are given.
The plant is very hardy and grows in all types of soils and terrain in Himalayan sub-tropical belt. During summer months (June-July), the plant bears heavy fruit in the form of clusters of berries, which ripen, into lively red-violet fruits in the month of August. The ripe berries find scant attention except that some are eaten by local young and birds, otherwise the produce of the plant goes waste.
The place Palampur in the Kangra district of Himachal Pradesh amidst majestic Dhauladhar ranges of Himalayan ecosystem is a natural habitat of Berberis lycium, locally known as xe2x80x98Kasmalxe2x80x99 and it""s fruits as xe2x80x98Kasmaluxe2x80x99. Reference may be made to xe2x80x9cSome Useful Wild Plants of Himachal Pradesh by Dr. O. P. Sharma, HPKV, Palampur, H. P., September, 1976, p5xe2x80x9d.
The plant is valued mainly for it""s roots which are a rich source of alkaloid berberine and other related alkaloids that find application in eye diseases, as a febrifuge, in chronic diarrhoea and piles and an extract made from it""s roots is locally known as xe2x80x98Rasauntxe2x80x99 and used in opthalmia. Umbellatine, major alkaloid found in B. lycium root, is more effective than berberine. Reference may be made to the book xe2x80x98Glossary of Indian Medicinal Plants by R. N. Chopra, S. L. Nayar and I. C. Chopra. CSIR, New Delhi, India, 1956, p36 Wherein these properties are mentioned. In Indo China, the fruit of the plant is given as a tonic in kidney troubles. Reference may be made to the book xe2x80x98Indian Medicinal Plants by Kirtikar and Basu, vol. I. Second Edn. 1993, Periodical Experts Book Agency. D-42, Vivek Vihar, Delhi-110032, p.104. The fruits are used in the traditional medicine, as a tonic for liver and heart and have selective inotropic activity. Reference may be made to xe2x80x98Possible mechanism of selective inotropic activity of the n-butanolic fraction from Berberis aristata fruit. 1999. Gilani-A H; Janbaz-K H; Nauman-Aziz; Herzig-M J U; Kazmi-M M; Choudhary-M I; Herzig-J W I. General-Pharmacology, 33:5, 407-414, wherein mention is made of it""s traditional use and it""s positive inotropic action on isolated cardiac tissue. Extract of fruit of berberis plant shows antihistaminic and anticholinergic activity and also possesses stomachic, astringent, antiperiodic, antipyretic and diaphoritic properties. Reference may be made to xe2x80x98Antihistaminic and anticholinagic activity of berbery fruit (Berberis vulgaris) in the guinea pig ileum.xe2x80x99 1999, Shamsa-F; Ahamadiani-A; Khosrokhavar-R. Journal of Ethanopharmacology, 64:2, 161-166. and xe2x80x98Preventive and curative effects of Berberis aristata fruits extract on paracetamol and CCl4 induced hepatotoxicity. 1995. Gilani-A H; Janbaz-K H, Phytotherapy-Research. 9:7, 489-494. The fruits of berberis plant also contain minerals like P, K, Ca, Mg and ascorbic acid. Reference may be made to xe2x80x98Biochemical investigation of some wild fruits of Garhwal Himalayasxe2x80x99. 1994. Rawat-M S M; Pant-G; Sarla-Badoni; Negi-Y S; Badoni-S. Progressive Horticulture. 26:1-2, 35-40, wherein it is said that the highest contents of crude protein (10.56%), K (1.86%), Ca (0.78%) were recorded in the ripe fruits of B. asiatica and fruits of B. aristata contained the highest content of Mg (0.73%) and B. chitria the highest content of crude fat (8.02%) while B. osmastonii the highest content of ascorbic acid (8.3%) and organic matter (95.05%) and B. lycium the highest content of P (0.330%).
Pyrus pashia plant locally known as xe2x80x98kainthxe2x80x99 belongs to family Rosaceae and grows wild in temperate Himalayas at an altitude from 50-2700 m. Its fruits are eaten by local inhabitants and birds when ripe and soft, whereas, leaves are used as cattle fodder and wood as fuel. Reference may be made to the book xe2x80x98Flowers of the Himalayasxe2x80x99 by Olegr Poluninu Adam Stainton, Delhi Oxford University Press, 1984, p121, wherein mention is made about plant""s use and its growing habit. However, many useful uses of plant""s edible fruits are cited in an old Hindi text which referred it as useful in treating cough, phlegm, and wind, in breathing troubles and in tuberculosis, in blood purification, in hiccups and in treating body inflammation. Reference may be made to the book xe2x80x98VANAUSHADI CHANDRODAYxe2x80x99 Kashi Sanskrit Granthamala, 161, In Encyclopaedia of India Botanics and Herbs, Chakhanbha Sanskrit Sansthan, Varansi-221001, India, p.90, wherein curative properties of the plant fruits are cited.
Pyrus pashia, locally known as xe2x80x98Kainthxe2x80x99, both the species one with large fruits and the other with smaller ones are commonly found here. Fruits of these plants find scant attention except eaten by local inhabitants, birds and wild bears. Reference may be made to xe2x80x9cSome Useful Wild Plants of Himachal Pradeshxe2x80x9d by Dr. O. P. Sharma, HPKV, Palampur, H. P., 1976, p.10.
The plant is a deciduous tree of small and medium size. It is very hardy and grows in all types of soils and terrain in the temperate Himalayas and is said to reproduce from root suckers with great freedom. The tree is favoured as a rootstock for common pear (P. communis) and also for the apple. There are two forms of this species: one bearing small fruits and the other, larger ones. The fruits remain hard with a firm whitish astringent flesh until November or December when the flesh begins to ripen and is edible. They may be gathered, dried and stored for later use when they are ground and mixed with the flours of either wheat (Triticum aestivim), mandua or ragi (Eleusine coracana). Ripe fruits contain total solids 25.1%; protein 1.8% and ascorbic acid 3.2 mg/100 g. As the fruits ripen, the starch is converted into sugars and at full maturity, these contain 3.3% of sugars. The wood is used for walking sticks, combs, tobacco pipes, textile mill bobbins and as fuel. Bark contains friedelin (0.5%) and xcex2-sitosterol. Leaves contain n-hentriacontane (1%), myricyl alcohol and xcex2-stosterol. Reference may be made to the book xe2x80x98The Wealth of Indiaxe2x80x99, Raw Materials, vol.VIII: CSIR New Delhi publication, 1982, p.333-334 wherein above cited properties of the plant are mentioned.
Syzygium jambos plant belonging to family Myrtaceae is an evergreen spreading tree and is found up to an altitude of 1350 m. it is also referred to as xe2x80x98Rose Applexe2x80x99. The plant flowers during February-April and fruits ripen during June-August. The fruits are crisp-fleshed, rose flavoured and tasteless and are eaten fresh. These are used for making candied fruits, jellies and sauces. The fruit contains in g/100 g of edible pulp: protein 0.7, moisture 89.1, fat 0.2, fibre 1.2, and other carbohydrates 9.7. The mineral constituents present in mg/100 g pulp are: Ca 10, Mg 4, Fe 0.5, P 30, Na 34, K 50, Cu 0.01, S 13, and Cl 4. The vitamins reported in 100 g pulp are: vitamin A 235 IU, thiamin 0.01 mg, riboflavin 0.05 mg, nicotinic acid 0.4 mg, vitamin C 3 mg and folic acid 2.95 mg. The juice of freshly harvested fruit contains alanine, aspartic acid, cystine or cysteine, glutamine, threonine and tyrosine. Reference may be made to the book xe2x80x98Wealth of India. Raw Materialsxe2x80x99, Vol. X, CSIR Publication, New Delhi 1976, p.104-105 and xe2x80x98The Useful Plants of Indiaxe2x80x99, 1986. CSIR Publication, New Delhi, p. 614-615, wherein above cited uses of the fruit and its composition are mentioned. The leaves of the plant are also used in treating diabetes in the form of herbal tea in Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul. Reference may be made to xe2x80x98Plants employed in the treatment of diabetes mellitus: results of and ethnopharmacological survey in Porto Alegre, Brazilxe2x80x99. 1992. Teixeira-C C; Fuchs-F D; Blotta-R M; Costa-A P-da; Mussnich-D G; Ranquetat-G G; Da-Costa-A P, Fitoterapia, 63; 4, 320-322. The seed powder of the fruit of S. jambos is used in controling blood sugar level. Reference may be made to xe2x80x98Time tested household herbal remidiesxe2x80x99. 1994. Shome-U; Rawat-A K S; Mehrotra-S. Ethnobiology in human welfare: abstracts of the fourth international congress of ethnobiology, Lucknow, Uttar pradesh, India, November, 17-21, 106. The 60% Of the volatile constituents of the edible pulp of the fruits of S. jambos contains 3-phenylpropan-1-ol, (E)-cinnamyl alcohol and other C6-C3 skeleton compounds which are absent in other Syzygium species. Reference may be made to xe2x80x98Volatile constituents from the fruits of four Syzygium species grown in Malayasiaxe2x80x99. 1996. Wong-K C; Lai-F Y. Flavour and Fragrance Journal. 11 : 1, 61-66.
The place Palampur located at a altitude of 1300 m and latitude of 32xc2x0 20""N and 76xc2x0 50""E in the Kangra district of Himachal Pradesh, India, amidst majestic Dhauladhar ranges of Himalayan eco system provides favourable climate and soil conditions for the growth of Syzygium jambos, and the fruit is locally known as xe2x80x98Gulabjaman.xe2x80x99
Actinidia deliciosa plant, commonly known as xe2x80x9cKiwixe2x80x9d, belonging to family Actinidiaceae is reported to be growing successfully in Belgium, France, Germany, England, USSR, Japan, New Zealand and USA. It has successfully been introduced in Himachal Pradesh in the year 1963. The plant is a dioecious climber, which flowers in May, and fruit mature in November. Fruits form one of the ingredients in Jewel Salad and are also used in decorating ice creams. Other products are wine, liquor, jam and marmalades. Chemical constituents of the fruit are moisture, 81.2%; protein, 0.79%; fat, 0.07%; carbohydrates, 17.5% and ash, 0.45%. Mineral elements found in the flesh are (mg/100 g flesh): Ca, 16; Mg, 30; P, 64; and Fe, 0.51. Vitamins include thiamine, 0.02; riboflavin, 0.05; niacin, 0.5; vitamin xe2x80x98C,xe2x80x99 105 mg/100 g; vitamin xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99, 175 I.U. are present in the fruit pulp. Up to 300 mg/100 g Vitamin xe2x80x98Cxe2x80x99 has been recorded from Indian fruit samples. A proteolytic enzyme, actidin is also present in the fruit, which prevents jellying when separated in powdered form and is used as a meat tenderizer. Moreover an ethanolic extract of the leaves of the plant is found active against gram+ve bacteria. Reference may be made to xe2x80x98The Wealth of India. Raw Materials Vol-I:Axe2x80x99, CSIR, New Delhi, 1985, p68-69, wherein description of the plant and its uses are given. The plant is a native of SouthWest China. It is a rich source of vitamin C and B, and minerals P, K and Ca. Anticancerous substances are also reported in the fruits which are used for reducing inflammation and phlegm and in reducing cough. Reference may be made to xe2x80x98The exotic Kiwi has found a home in the midhills of Himachal Pradesh.xe2x80x99 1995. Jayant Kumar, S. S. Rana and H. S. Verma, Indian Horticulture, July Sept. pp. 28-29.
The place Palampur is located at a altitude of 1300 m and latitude 32xc2x0 20xe2x80x2 N and 76xc2x0 50xe2x80x2 E) in the Kangra district of Himachal Pradesh amidst majestic Dhauladhar ranges of Himalayan eco system provides favourable climate and soil conditions for the growth of Actinidia deliciosa more popularly known as xe2x80x98Kiwi.xe2x80x99
The making and brewing of wines from fruits is an ancient art as old as the human civilisation. However, the wine industries around the world are based on commercially grown fruits, mostly grapes and apples and rarely on wild edible fruits which endow greater food attributes in terms of chemical constituents and other health values. Yeast culture for making wines are also maintained on fruit juices mostly on orange juice. Reference may be made to xe2x80x98New Scientistxe2x80x99, Sep. 2, 1989, p38-43 and the book xe2x80x98Wine Science. Principles and Applicationsxe2x80x99, 1994, by Jackson-R S. Academic Press Inc., San Diego, Calif. USA. Xiii+475 pp.
The main object of the present invention is provide a process for the production of red herbal wine named as Palam Queen from ripe berries of Berberis lycium, herbal wine named Palam Belle from fruits of Pyrus pashia and sweet wines named Rohtang Chill and Thamsar Breeze form ripe fruits of Actinidia deliciosa and Syzygium jambos respectively.
Another object of the present invention is to utilise otherwise wasted produce (fruits) of the wild plants Berberis lycium and related berberis species and convert these into high value nutritive health products of commercial importance for uplifting local economy.
Still another object of the present invention is to utilise otherwise wasted fruits of the wild plant Pyrus pashia and related wild species and converts these into high value, nutritive, herbal health products of commercial importance for uplifting local economy.
Still one more object of the present invention is to utilise otherwise small sized low grade produce (fruits) of the plant Actinidia deliciosa which does not find favourable market and convert them into high value nutritive health product of commercial importance for uplifting local economy.
Another object of the present invention is to utilise otherwise wasted produce (fruits) of the plant Syzygium jambos which, does not find any market and convert these into high value nutritive health product of commercial importance for uplifting local economy.
Yet another object of the present invention is to protect valuable biodiversity of the fragile Himalayan ecosystem by finding alternate use of the plant.
Still another object of the present invention is to utilise berberis plant fruits as a rich medium for making and maintaining large-scale wine yeast cultures for future use.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to use green tea infusion as novel source to activate dormant yeast culture for use in the xe2x80x98mustxe2x80x99 for making of the product.
Further object of the present invention is to encourage the cultivation of introduced valuable crops and get sustainable high returns by value addition and product diversification for better remuneration to the farmers and save them from distress sale.
One more object of the present invention is to save the introduced valuable biodiversity in the region from the onslaught of monoculture being practised in the fragile Himalayan ecosystem by finding alternate economic use of the plant.